Dream or Reality?
by Rina-chan18
Summary: With her mothers death what is left for kagome? thats what she


Disclaimer: Rina-chan here and im back to say I dont own Inuyasha   
  
and the gang although I wish I did pouts  
  
A/N: okay people my other story "A forgotten Friendship" has all new  
  
chappies I had like 3 new chapters but my computer wants to be a dirty   
  
whore so when I fix it I shall update them all!!! I promise but I   
  
really do hope you like this one....   
  
SUMMARY  
  
AU  
  
With her mothers death what is left for kagome? thats what she   
  
would like to know she keeps having this weird dream over and over  
  
again with a girl dying that looks just like her a girl named Kikyou  
  
she doesnt understand this so she is out in search for answers.  
  
Dream or Reality?: Kagomes dream  
  
"Slit your wrist and count to ten." She would chant to herself over  
  
and over again. When people would ask what was wrong her best friend  
  
would only say  
  
"she just lets her problems get the best of her. Nothing to worry  
  
about"  
  
She would often spend days in her room with the blinds closed, lights  
  
off and door locked eating nothing just sitting there planing her  
  
death: the date, time, how she would do it and of course her note.  
  
No one ever believed she would do it. She had been saying it for  
  
some years now we knew she was unhappy but we didn't know -How-   
  
unhappy she was.  
  
I guess I started to realize something was wrong when all of a sudden  
  
those weird slashes appeared on her arm she would always tell me "I  
  
don't know mom maybe the cat done it." and walk out of the room. Then  
  
she started giving all her things away but when I would ask her about  
  
that she just said "I don't need this old junk anymore" and turn away.  
  
I never truely thought she would do it...she came to me one night   
  
Jan.17th I remember and gave me a hug with a kiss on the cheek "good-  
  
night mom...I love you" abd without another word she went to her room  
  
to go to bed.  
  
I didn't think much of it and went to bed myself the next morning when  
  
I went to wake her up I got no answer I tryed to open her door but it   
  
was locked. I knew something was wrong because she never locked her  
  
door when she went to bed.  
  
I decided to force the door open. I took three steps back and ramed  
  
into the door.nothing. I done that at least four times before the door  
  
gave in.  
  
I was shocked at what I saw my filled with tears as I scanned her   
  
slim body...her jet black hair casting a shadow over her pale face.  
  
At 16 she took her own life the day of her 17th birthday she was in   
  
her bed surounded by a puddle of crimson thick liquid with her hands   
  
folded neatly on her chest holding a piece of folded paper.  
  
I walked over to her gently removed the paper slowly opening it  
  
reading aloud.  
  
"Dear mom,  
  
By the time you get this I will already be gone  
  
I'm really sorry but I had to do it...there was no other  
  
way out. I'm really sorry if I hurt anyone. I just wanted my  
  
pain to stop and no one understood that,the pressure to be perfect,  
  
to be the best big sister and so on was just too much for me...  
  
I love you all...I'm sorry Kagome for leaving you so soon I love you  
  
I'll see uou all on the other side and may God bless you.  
  
Love always,  
  
Kikyou "  
  
I looked down with tears pouring from my eyes only to find out that  
  
she had cut both her wrists and a nasty cut across her slender neck  
  
staining her favorite white shirt 'she looks like a lost angel   
  
so pale and helpless' I thought to myself I stroked my hand on her   
  
cheek and kissed her forehead before calling 911.  
  
-End Dream-  
  
Kagome awoke with a jump gasping for air "it was only a dream" she  
  
pushed her long black hair from her pale face and got up from her bed.  
  
"why do I keep having that awful dream?" the gray eyed girl wondered  
  
"But most importantly...how come in the dream im always my mother?"  
  
How do you like it? oh I really hope it's good...please R&R and tell   
  
me your thoughts....if you dont like it please tell me and I wont   
  
put out anymore chapters  
  
Rina-chan signing out! 


End file.
